


闪光圣诞节的制作方法

by ShinkuDaw



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 一个圣诞故事
Relationships: Will Gardner/Diane Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	闪光圣诞节的制作方法

圣诞节是用什么做成的？

——礼物、冷杉、一天休假和平安夜派对。

“Diane，我们要办一场宴会。”Jonas出现在她办公室门口，语气相比征询意见更接近通知。

她在手头文件上刷刷写注释，头也不抬：“我没意见。”

“需要你的协助。”Jonas满意地看到她从工作中抬起头，危险地眯起眼睛：“你和Will不会指望我是那种擅长组织派对的人吧？”

不，显然不，指望Diane Lockhart能给他们的受邀宾客烤些可爱的小点心还不如指望Will Gardner真能在三年内当上棒球联盟主席，至少后者一直在为这个目标努力。

“到时候可能要借用一下你的办公室。”Jonas耸耸肩，“我们大厅面积不够。”

“为什么不用Will的？”Diane又低下头，手里的文件翻了个页，问得并不很认真。

“你的办公室比较大。”

这个理由无法反驳，所以她点点头：“行。”

Jonas得到了自己想要的回答，施施然转身要往外走，被她叫住：“我可以不参加吗？”

“我得在圣诞节前处理好这个案子，”Diane揉了揉眼，她最近手头堆着三个案子，一桩民事两桩刑事，委托人都是大客户，半点怠慢不得，偏偏事务所尚未找到趁手的调查员，关键证物细节上或多或少都有点问题，直接造成她近日的严重睡眠不足，“你大概也不想我交给Richard Cuesta的材料被打回重做吧？”

“别扫兴，Diane，你不差这一晚吧？（她翻了个白眼：‘当然不，Jonas，如果你愿意高抬贵手帮我准备Geller案的证人证词的话’）而且我倒无所谓，但如果只有我和Will在场，难免有些客户会觉得我们对女性不够友好，恶意排挤你。”

Diane第无数次痛恨Jonas对自己的了解，咬牙切齿地回复他：“你可能是全地球说这话最有讽刺效果的人。”

Jonas一脸无辜：“谢谢夸奖，你答应了？”

她扶着额头，不大情愿地翻动手中的纸张：“如你所愿。”

她的导师吹一声口哨，心满意足地走了：“Diane，我知道你在翻白眼——别这么无趣嘛，偶尔放松一下对谁都没坏处。”

Diane发誓等他们顺利租下麦迪逊大街那层空房间，她绝对要把自己的办公室安排在离Jonas Stern最远的地方——她不想在人生中途因一时冲动（尽管这“一时”非常频繁）背上杀师的恶名。

相比起来对认识不到一年的合作伙伴痛下杀手听起来则没那么残忍——Will和Jonas说得好听点叫惺惺相惜一见如故，客观评价则是臭味相投狼狈为奸。Diane曾经相当严肃地反省自己在识人方面是不是有什么问题才会被他们一前一后连哄带骗从老东家挖走，她对Jonas委实没什么傻乎乎的忠诚，要不是被命名合伙人的前景蛊惑了大概不会中年跳槽，从她宽敞明亮的办公室搬到这片倒霉的厂房区，跟工业革命似的徒手建出一家中等规模（尚在不断扩张）的律所。

Will的加入则像个意外，Jonas旁听了那场他们俩争执不下的知识产权案，Diane最终获得了陪审团的同情，但赢得相当吃力，鉴于那几乎是她职业生涯的黄金时期，胜率维持在一个骇人听闻的数字，夸Will一句前途无量大概不算夸张。

结果揭晓后她暗暗松了口气，从委托人热情过头的拥抱里挣脱，和对方律师礼貌握手，面前的年轻人（或许也称不上年轻，但Will生着张不大稳重的脸）西装革履风度翩翩，俨然一个要让无数姑娘心碎的律界新星。Jonas插入他们没多少营养的互相吹捧，殷勤递上自己的名片：“Jonas Stern，你的表现令人印象深刻。”

Diane翻了个白眼，看他浮夸的表演，年轻人倒是沉稳，彬彬有礼地做自我介绍：“Will Gardner，承蒙谬赞，还是Lockhart女士技高一筹。”

“Will Gardner！”Jonas的音调立刻高了八度，仿佛找回了自己失散多年的亲儿子，“BST所的Will Gardner！代我向Scott问好，我们是老朋友了，他和我提起过你，说你的庭辩水平和篮球水准一样高。”

他们花了两小时交换了彼此对公牛队的看法，当天晚上Jonas向Diane宣称自己找到了他们期盼已久的第三位合伙人，金发女人罕见地没有立刻激烈反驳，似笑非笑地看着他：“别告诉我因为你们喜欢同一个球队。”

“我帮你打听了一下，他最喜欢的俄国作家是陀思妥耶夫斯基，但他也读托尔斯泰，还和你一样偏爱《伊凡·伊里奇之死》。”Jonas松松垮垮坐在她的办公桌对面，望向她的目光明亮得惊人。

“你刚认识他两小时。”

“我听了你们的庭辩。而且，Diane，”Jonas的语气仿佛她的中学老师，谆谆善诱推心置腹，“这是唯一一个你没在三秒内否决的合伙人。”

“你要是同意Margaret的提名早没这么多事了。”

“你为什么坚持认为我前妻能和我共处一室超过五分钟还不把我撕了——”

“我不介意你被她撕了，”Diane耸耸肩，“我喜欢Margaret胜过你，抱歉，Jonas。或者Lynn。”

“她会在加入的第一天卷账本跑路的，我发誓。”

“Vanessa.”

“Diane，你可以向我出柜的——”像往常一样，话题进行到她扬起文件夹砸向Jonas的阶段，后者以一种不符合年龄的灵活劲闪开了：“你看，Diane，我们怕是只剩这个选择了，BST最近业绩不太好，还不肯升他做命名合伙人，他也有另起炉灶的打算，正好我们缺人——天时地利人和。”

“……他不是共//和//党//人吧？”

“他痛恨小布什。”

“……成交。”

Will Gardner凭着对公牛队和托尔斯泰的爱以及对小布什的憎恶成功上了他们的贼船，深层原因是年轻人确实才华卓越能力过硬，更兼初来芝加哥根基不深尚需要倚仗两人，不至于立刻发展出自己的势力，性格又好，常能在Diane想把Jonas灭口之际插科打诨把话题扭转过去——总之，在Stern&Lockhart&Gardner成立一周后，他们的关系已经亲密到可以分享一瓶红酒了。

距离三人初次碰面的那个春天已有九个月，芝加哥的冬天酝酿着一场雪，Diane有点羡慕在LA出差的Will，无理取闹地怨恨东太平洋的暖流不经过风城，年轻人中午给她打电话，除了征询庭辩策略还得意洋洋炫耀了自己所经之处阳光明媚鸟语花香，Diane干脆利落挂了电话，冲对面人走茶凉的办公室翻了个白眼。

Will赶在圣诞节前回来，带着份价值两千万的合同和西海岸阳光残余的热量，见面就是一个拥抱：“Diane，我可太想你了。”

“看来LA没什么美人。”Diane笑，用力回抱他，听见年轻人爽朗的大笑，随后Will松开她，从文件包里取出一个盒子递过来：“没有你这么优雅的。”

“我的荣幸。”Diane耸耸肩，有些犹疑地接过他手中的四方物件，“这是？”

“礼物。”Will说得理所当然，“难得出差，当然得给我亲爱的搭档带点什么吧。”

盒子里躺着枚闪光的蜻蜓胸针，漂亮得让她有些歉疚：“我之前去纽约都没记得要给你带礼物。”

“考虑到当时我们才认识一个多月，我能理解。”Will倚着她的办公桌，百无聊赖地抛棒球玩，“听Stern说明天要办圣诞晚会？我能预定和你跳支舞吗？”

Diane坐回椅子上，将礼物收进抽屉：“如果我今晚能看完这些材料且Matt把Geller案的诉状拟好了的话，当然可以。不然我明天大概得把桌子搬去档案室，用劳动证明自己的虔诚。”

“那我最好去催催他。”Will直起身，冲她眨眨眼睛，“不打扰你了，Diane。”

Diane Lockhart经历了人生中最忙的一天，她在23号晚上翻了三百多页的资料，补了三小时的觉后投入新一轮战斗，头昏眼花地看完了余下的二百页。24日上班路上她给自己灌了两杯咖啡，精神抖擞地去法院申请了份限制令、保释了位不省心的当事人，下午则是冗长的取证会，等她终于从专家证人那儿得到想要的证词时已接近日落，Diane揉着太阳穴走回办公室，只想瘫在椅子上好好睡一觉。

“嗨，Diane。”很好，她的办公室已经被打扮得花花绿绿，Will从圣诞树后探出头打招呼，“Stern说你的办公室可以用作准备室，你不介意吧？”

她后悔了，她现在十分介意，想把自己埋进圣诞树下堆积如山的礼物里（6岁许下生日愿望时，Diane Lockhart万万没想过自己的愿望竟能以这种形式实现）：“我有什么可介意的呢？请。”她无视了往圣诞树顶端装一颗金色星星的Will，径直走到沙发处，歪歪斜斜倒了下去，“不用在意我，你继续。”

“哇，你还真是心力交瘁。”Will将那颗星星拧紧，有些怜悯地望向她，Diane用文件夹盖着脸，声音闷闷的：“闭嘴。”

她的搭档忽略了她语气的暴躁，友好提议：“要不要去我办公室？——你这儿被征用了，等会儿人来人往，怕是休息不好。”

Diane思考了两秒钟，不情愿地起身：“等搬进新办公室，我们得设一个巨大的会议室。”

“附议。”

“大得能装进所有人。”

“考虑到以后我们可能有几百号人，我对此有些怀疑。”

“Mr Gardner，野心勃勃啊。”Diane笑起来，理直气壮地铺开他办公室沙发上的羊毛毯，一头栽了进去。

Will跟在她后面，一脸无辜地挠挠头：“我想象不出Diane Lockhart的律所不成为全城顶尖的可能性。”

“嘁，”Diane翻过身，眯起灰绿色的眼睛，“到时候我还要比较大的那间办公室。”

“掷硬币决定吧，正面还是反面？”

“正面。”

硬币碰撞桌面发出一声脆响，Will吹了声口哨：“反面。”

“三局两胜。”

“……过分了啊，Diane，过分了。”

“三局两胜。”她低声嘟囔，睡意昏昏沉沉覆上，Will有些好笑地转头看她，金发女人侧身蜷着，右手垂下沙发边缘，软绵绵地竖着三根手指，口齿不清地重复一遍，“三局两胜。”

“行吧。”Will撇撇嘴，又抛了两次，向她公布结果，“归你了。”

Diane蹭蹭毯子就当点头，呼吸声渐趋绵长均匀，办公室原主思考片刻，将空调温度又调高了点，抛着棒球走出去，随手帮她带上了门。

一小时后Diane被喧哗声吵醒，恼火地把自己从沙发上拔出来，她的搭档不知死活地挑在这时候推开门，彼时的Stern&Lockhart&Gardner还没用上反人类的玻璃墙，Diane也尚未修炼成睡着了都能保持妆发完美的千年老妖，Will一眼看到她乱七八糟的蓬松金发，怀疑自己要被灭口。显然没被平安夜宁静喜乐氛围感染的Diane Lockhart咬牙切齿踩进高跟鞋里，恶狠狠斜眼看他：“很显然，世界绝对是被80个欢聚一堂的律师吵死的。”

“我很高兴你恢复了幽默感，Diane，”Will耸耸肩，“宴会开始了，Stern在开香槟，你最好快点过来。”

“好像我的头还不够昏似的。”Diane冲他挥手，“你先去吧，我过会儿就到。”

十五分钟后她收拾整齐推开门，走廊里零星散落着她的同事们，喝酒、聊天、互相祝节日快乐，她尽量不打扰这些难得放松下来的律师，脚步声极轻地走向会议室，Jonas请了支专业团队筹划派对，他一向喜欢闹哄哄的气氛，红绿亮片从天花板飘下，金银铃铛系在木头驯鹿的长脖子上，俗套的圣诞音乐没心没肺地欢腾，Diane深吸一口室内暖和的空气，看见Will冲自己招手。

她走过去，Will倒了杯香槟递给她：“圣诞快乐——”

“圣诞快乐。”她接过酒杯，同他碰杯，“合作愉快。”

“合作愉快。”年轻人快活地笑着，“你看上去容光焕发。”

“化妆术是种魔法。”Diane露出高深莫测的笑容，想起什么似从包里取出一个包装精美的盒子，“给，圣诞礼物。”

“哇！”她的搭档夸张地惊叹，“我还以为规则是每人买一份礼物匿名放在准备室，在派对结束前盲选一件带回家呢。”

“……准确来说，规则确实是这样，省得每人要准备80份礼物。顺带一提，Jonas今年的礼物盒是棕条纹系黄蝴蝶结那个，为了你自己好，别选他的。”Diane耸耸肩，抿了口香槟，“这是为你准备的，作为回礼嘛。”她笑起来，眨眨眼，“打开看看？”

她转身将挎包挂在衣帽架上，再转过头时看见Will一脸不可思议地盯着她：“Diane Lockhart——”

“正是在下。”

“你怎么做到的？”

又是一个高深莫测的笑：“恰好认识几个朋友罢了，我不确定你最喜欢的球员，只能让全队都签一下名了。”

“我大概得把它裱起来挂在办公室墙上。”

“请找个田园风的木框。”Diane满意地看着他紧紧攥住那件球衣，晃晃酒杯，自顾自地将杯中液体一饮而尽。

“这是我收到过最好的礼物。”Will将球衣收好，恳切地望向她的眼睛，Diane几乎有点不适应他突然严肃起来的表情：“没什么……我认识他们的教练。”

“但相比小熊，Diane，我还是更喜欢金莺队。”

“闭嘴！你们最近一次进季后赛还是在1997年！”

晚会接近尾声，Jonas发表了简短的致辞，Diane喝了三杯香槟，她神志清醒灵台空明，但觉得自己该回办公室随便挑个顺眼的礼物盒然后回家好好睡一觉了。

Will又晃到她身边，向她伸出一只手：“嘿，你答应我跳支舞的。”

“为什么不呢？”她将自己的手搭上，注意到背景音乐变成了轻快的小步舞曲，Jonas在音响旁冲她挤挤眼睛。

Diane无视了他促狭的笑意，同Will一道旋转起来——她尚不知道这将和共饮一样成为未来LG的一项传统。

前后左右，远近快慢，她的脚步没什么章法，裙摆小幅度地飞扬，Will倒也配合，跟着她节奏不定的舞步自由发挥，前后左右，远近快慢，一曲终了，她绕过他的臂弯，半开玩笑地松松提起裙摆，定格一个谢幕的造型。

“光彩照人。”Will总是不吝赞美，Diane并不讨厌他这点。

“还有，很开心看到你戴了这枚胸针。我的眼光还不赖，它很衬你。”

“是啊，我很喜欢。”Diane取下自己的大衣和包，回头冲他微微地、然而极炫目地笑起来，“我先走一步，下周见。”

“Diane.”

她歪了歪头，不知道年轻人为什么要喊住自己。

他轻捷地走过来，露出一个有些孩子气的笑，指向他们用花木装饰的会议室大门：“你的头顶，是槲寄生。”

Diane仰头看见那簇结着浆果的绿枝，灿烂灯光照进她的眼睛：“所以呢？”

“所以我现在要吻你了。”他走上前，给她一个露水般轻柔的吻，“圣诞快乐，Diane.”

“圣诞快乐，Will.”他看见了比灯光还璀璨的笑容。

芝加哥的初雪在圣诞歌声、闪闪发光的礼物盒和一个吻中悄然落下。

PS：S3 Diane被大陪审团质询时说她和Will认识八年，按照A姐的年龄推算了一下，他们一起创业时Will大概36岁，而如果以TGF S1Diane女士退休年龄六十岁算，认识W时差不多四十六七？两位的年龄差比我想象得要小很多诶……Will真是太不稳重了（扶额

大致估算角色年龄后我迷之觉得两位的关系没那么友情向了，我有罪！


End file.
